绿谷的妙春期(6)
by ChelseaXXI
Summary: 【搞事之前的话：这次是满肉全席了。希望不会翻车。】 【校车终点站三连：\本垒/！\密室/！\小黑屋/！】


6.

仓库的铁门重重地砸在地上，发出令人牙酸的老旧金属摩擦声。 等绿谷反应过来的时候，他已经站在一片漆黑中了。

他摸索到墙边，紧挨着几个铁架子坐了下来，缓缓地呼出一口气，徒劳地想让自己晕晕乎乎的意识冷静下来。

好吧，被关起来就被关起来吧，一个人在黑暗里冷静一下也好。自己身体现在状态就像个定时炸弹，一撩就炸。不过万幸，没有和小胜关在一起...

"这破地方...没有灯吗？" 一个熟悉的声音不远处突然问道。

绿谷感觉自己身上所有的汗毛都立起来了。

...开什么玩笑啊？！

一阵窸窣声传来，似乎是说话人在墙上寻找开关。那人沿着墙摸索了过来，越来越近，直到一只手摸上了绿谷乱蓬蓬的头发。

"你在这儿啊。也不说句话，就不怕我踩死你吗。" 爆豪说着，却收回了即将落下的左脚，改为向前探身，把手从铁架子的缝隙中伸过去。他的指尖碰到了开关的底座边缘，但一旁的铁架子阻止了他继续向前，"该死...你让开点儿。"

绿谷连忙靠着墙边站了起来，给爆豪腾出来位置。

小胜...太近了。

黑暗里，视觉以外的所有感官似乎都清晰了起来。绿谷的后背紧紧地贴着仓库的墙壁，冰冷的触感刺激着他的神经，却不能让他高温的身体冷静下来。真的太近了，近到他都能感觉到爆豪的鼻息，还有呼在他脸上的热气，就好像只要他再稍稍一抬头，两个人的唇就会碰上一样…

身体不受控制一样，绿谷迎着对方的位置仰起了头。

"啪。"

一声轻微的开关按键的声音在寂静的仓库里传开。随后，仓库中间一盏泛黄的老旧白炽灯在忽闪了两下后，幽幽地亮了起来。

这是一个中等大小的正方形仓库，收拾的挺干净，角落里堆着很多铁架子、标志桶，还有一些用防尘布罩起来的垫子，估计曾经被是个体育器材室一类的地方。

不过现在仓库里的两人都没有任何心思去观察这个地方。

爆豪仍旧维持着刚才姿势没有动。他眼里带着复杂的情感，深深地看着从小和自己一起长大的人。后者微微仰着头，闭着眼睛，脸上带着不正常的潮红，同样一动不动地站在那里。

仿佛按下了暂停键一样，两个人的唇轻轻的贴在一起，但没人做出任何动作。

良久，绿谷退后了一步。他站在低着头站在角落里，脸上的表情隐藏在阴影中。

"对不起。" 他说。

没人回答。昏黄的灯光下，仓库里一时寂静得可怕。

完了。全搞砸了。

该死。自己...为什么会做出这样的举动？

绿谷单手遮住自己的额头和双眼，背靠着墙壁滑坐下去。他的声音有些哽咽，"抱歉，给你造成困扰了吧。不过我保证以后不会再出现这种情况了，拜托小胜把这事忘记...唔！"

绿谷的衣领突然被一把抓住，整个人都被从地上拎了起来，随后呼吸也被一同夺去。灼热的气息扑面而来，陌生而炽热的唇紧紧压迫着他的，唇齿辗转厮磨，仿佛在寻找出口发泄不满一样。

"唔...小胜、等！"绿谷在猛地震惊过后回过神来，双手按住对方的肩膀试图推开他，"喘、喘不过来气了啊！"

爆豪丝毫不予理睬，倒不如说仿佛被绿谷挣扎的动作激怒了一样。他一只手托住了绿谷的脑后，另一只手向下，紧紧地拦腰拥住了绿谷，强迫怀里的人无法挣扎。趁着对方喘息的空档，爆豪蛮不讲理地撬开了绿谷的牙关，疯狂地掠夺着，吸允着，反复着，直到对方憋气到耳根都红了才放开。

"够、够了！" 绿谷大口地喘着气，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着。自己的病状，再加上这样强烈的刺激，身体中的欲望几乎要将他吞没。他几乎是用上了平生的自制力才控制住声音里的颤抖，"住手吧，我已经道过歉了啊！小胜刚才的所作所为要是报复的话已经达到目的了！刚才在搏击课上小胜制造了混乱来帮助我冷静下来，真的是非常感谢。我现在就去向午夜老师道歉，求她把小胜放出去..."

"现在就去，你确定？" 爆豪低头看着在怀里挣扎的人，突然松开了手，往后退了一步。

绿谷失去了支撑着身体的外界力量，腿一下子软了下来，像刚出生的小鹿一样打着颤。他只能靠扶住墙壁才使自己不至于跌倒下去。

"腿都哆嗦成这样了，别说找午夜，你确定自己能走到门口吗？" 爆豪似乎毫不关己地在一旁看着绿谷艰难地贴着墙挪动着，也不打算上前帮忙。

绿谷紧紧地抿着嘴，默不作声，生怕自己会发出什么令人更加窘迫的声响。

他承认小胜说的对。但是，体内的欲望简直要将他撕裂；如果再和小胜二人独处一室的话，谁也无法保证自己会失控成什么样子。

刚刚已经做出那样失态的事情了，如果再…可能就永远无法挽回了吧。

"不就是个发情期，至于吗？得了之后你脑子也傻了吗？" 爆豪烦躁道。

绿谷猛地停在原地。小胜...原来很清楚「妙春期」是什么吗？那之前在卫生间里，小胜其实是...

"啊对，你本来就傻。" 爆豪走到绿谷身后，一只手从背后拦腰将绿谷固定在原地。

啧，过敏症？开什么玩笑，也就只有废久这种笨蛋才会想出这么蹩脚的借口吧？

"你就打算以这种状态出去站在全班面前？" 爆豪看着绿谷湿润的眼睛和因为亲吻而变红的唇，皱了皱眉，轻而易举地单手禁锢住了绿谷的两个胳膊，另一只手沿着绿谷的小腹向下伸去，"行了，别废话了。"

小胜要做什…么？！？

绿谷本来就昏沉的脑袋在感觉到自己的运动长裤被褪下来的时候瞬间就清醒了。

"不要！小胜你要做什么啊！" 他剧烈地挣扎起来，试图维护住在对方面前的最后一点尊严，"放开我，快放开...唔—"

爆豪的手碰到了绿谷腿间早已肿胀不堪的欲望，突如其来的刺激让绿谷浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下。

"嗯！…...哈啊...小、小胜！不要…..." 绿谷双腿抖得太厉害了，完全使不上力气，整个人只能向后靠在对方的身上才能勉强维持站立。

爆豪不予理睬，反而加重了手上的力道，隔着底裤恶意地揉捏着绿谷的欲＊。

"唔啊…...痛！" 绿谷吃痛地仰起了头，"不…要、小胜...不要再揉那里了..."

"难受？" 爆豪看着怀里人因为欲望而蒙上水雾的眸子，不顾他微弱的挣扎，拉下了他的底裤，"当然会难受，你这里已经都变成这样了，整个底裤都是湿的。"

绿谷痛苦地闭上了眼睛，脸颊像烧着了一样滚烫。不用看也知道，自己下面肯定一团糟。

啊啊，还是变成这种局面了。被自己当作了发情对象，小胜一定生气坏了吧...

"啊…！"下面突然被人用手握住，绿谷惊呼出声，但说着一半声音就变了调，"哈嗯…"

温热的体温从对方的掌心传来，包裹着他的欲望，一下又一下，快感清晰地从下面传来。

好、好舒服...

"嗯…...哈啊...嗯…..." 绿谷的嘴无意识地张开，奇怪的喘息声溢了出来。

不要停...再快一些...

绿谷的眼前开始变得模糊。他不自觉地偏过头寻找身后那人的脸，却没想到正正好好撞进了那双熟悉的红色眸子。绿谷的心跳猛地漏了半拍，身体也跟着一紧—

"呀、啊…..."

绿谷脑中一片空白，身下颤抖着、将积攒的欲望倾泻出来。

"哈啊…..."

腰使不上力气了。他彻底摊软在身后人的怀里，脸贴在对方的肩膀上，小口地喘着气，柔软的发梢随着他的呼吸扫过对方的脸颊。

爆豪的眸色渐渐沉了下来。他把绿谷打横抱起，走到最近的垫子前，掀开了上面的防尘塑料布，将绿谷放了上去。刚刚**过的绿谷仰面躺在垫子上，眼圈红红的，脸上的潮红也还未褪去。

"张嘴。" 爆豪皱着眉命令道。然而绿谷只是睁着一双充满水雾的眼睛，茫然无辜地望着他。显然，他还没有从刚才的**里缓过神来，而且完全不知道自己此时的模样有多诱人：衬衫滑下肩膀，两个红透的挺立诱人，平坦的小腹因为酥麻的快感而收紧着，体育裤松垮地挂胯上，白色的内裤拉到**下面。

爆豪闭上眼睛，强行压下来了自己的冲动。他捏住绿谷的下巴，强迫对方抬起头来，然后将两根手指放进他的口中。

绿谷吓了一跳，本能地一合嘴，正好咬到了爆豪的手指。虽然力道不重，但是爆豪看起来似乎被惹怒了，捏着绿谷下巴的力道一下子大得可怕。

"呜—"绿谷吃痛，迷迷糊糊地张开了嘴巴，眼睛因为疼痛而涌出了眼泪。

爆豪把手指插进他的口中，夹住他的舌头戏弄起来。

这下绿谷彻底清醒过来了，舌头不自在地躲避着对方的手指，却又无处可逃，只能任由对方在自己的口中侵略，搅动之间发出令人羞耻的啧啧水声。手指离开时，还带出了一道充满淫靡色彩的银丝。绿谷满面通红，慌乱地伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴角，想要确保自己嘴边没有留下那么令人羞耻的津液。

然而这种补救措施在爆豪看来简直就是赤果果的挑*逗*。他无法再忍耐了。

他撑在绿谷的上方；绿谷的舌头尚未缩回去，就被爆哈扣住下巴，强迫性地吻住了。说是吻，倒不如是掠夺说得更贴切一些。几乎没有丝毫温柔可言，他撬开了绿谷无力咬合的牙关，带着属于自己的气息长驱直入，粗暴地四处掠夺，攻城掠地。

"唔..." 绿谷的舌头拼命地在口中躲闪着，但轻易地就被爆豪掳获了，直让他的舌头逃无可逃，逼得他不得不迎合起对方的动作。爆豪锁住绿谷的后脑，看他被吻到迷茫的表情，直到双方肺里的空气都快被榨干了的时候才松开他。

绿谷受不了了，"小胜你究竟要做什么— 啊…!"

一根手指猝不及防地进入了绿谷的后面，惹来绿谷的一声惊呼。

"做什么？" 爆豪的唇贴近绿谷的脸颊，热气喷在他敏感的耳朵上，引得他全身无法忍耐地一阵颤栗，虽然效果远不及爆豪接下来说的话，"做-你-啊。"

绿谷猛地偏头去看他，绿色眸子里的惊慌显然让爆豪愉悦起来，因为后者嘴角上扬露出了笑容。那种他在战斗中才会展现的独特笑容。

是的，这就是一场战斗，他们之间的战斗。

"从小开始，你和我就一直在打架。" 爆豪贴在绿谷耳边用不高不低的声音说着，下面的手指在肠壁上肆意地按压揉弄，"幼儿园，小学，国中，一直到现在—放松，"

"哈啊...！"

爆豪突然加入的第二根手指让绿谷无以适从。绿谷紧紧咬着下唇，难过地扭动着身体，试图摆脱这种强烈而刺激的异物入侵感，但被对方有力的钳制限制住。

"你—绿谷出久、小久、废久—明明是一直都是紧紧跟在我身后的那个、被我踩在脚下的那个..." 爆豪的两只手指在肠壁上按压抚弄，使肠道越来越松软，让手指进入更深的地方，"但是，究竟是从什么时候开始，你就站在我身边、甚至站到我头顶上了？"

爆豪的手指突然用了力，粗鲁的动作和痛感让绿谷的眉头紧蹙，露出痛苦的表情，"小胜，不要再..."

"不要？好啊，" 爆豪说着，却丝毫没有停下手下的动作的意思，整个人仿佛被打开了什么奇怪的开关，脸上挂着的笑容让绿谷心惊。他的手指停下了扩张的动作，反而开始在附近的范围里游走起来，仿佛在寻找什么…

突然，肠道一紧，绿谷啊地一声叫。

"这里吗？" 爆豪在刚才到的地方反复的揉压。

绿谷感觉眼前接连地模糊起来，奇怪的快感沿着他的脊柱一路传来，沿途到处点燃火焰。

"不要…啊啊…" 绿谷痉挛一般地伸出手，想要推开爆豪，阻止他继续碰那里。然而陷入「妙春期」的疯狂情欲的他，完全无法阻止力气比他大的爆豪，指头一按那里，强烈的快感直让他*缩紧，咬住体内的手指。

明白这是他敏感点的爆豪一会儿轻揉，一会儿按压，一会儿戳刺敏感点，感受着绿谷每次受到刺激的变化。

"不…不…...嗯…..." 绿谷微微仰起了下颌，略微失神的张着嘴，脚趾尖开始不自觉地蜷缩起来。

爆豪低下头，吻住了他，将余下的呻吟声吞在了肚子里。趁着绿谷被这个深吻吸引了注意力，体内的手指猛然地被加到了三根。

绿谷发出一声痛苦地呜咽，甚至连已经抬起了头的小绿谷也又因为疼痛而缩了回去。爆豪显然也注意到了这点，在绿谷体内的左手维持不动，给对方适应的时间。右手则握住了绿谷的下身，安慰似的套弄起来，转移他的注意力。

很快，绿谷的视线又开始模糊了，含糊不清的呻吟声从他的嘴里传来。体内的手指也大胆了许多，一点一点循序渐进加大力度地扩张着。直到爆豪觉得差不多了，放下右手，将绿谷的双腿架在自己的上肢上，左手在小里放肆地揉弄着，每一次都准确的攻击到身下人脆弱的敏感点。

"嗯嗯…...哈啊…...啊…" 绿谷被湿热的口沿著背脊，不断上下徘徊亲吻，无意识地弓起了背。过于敏感的肌肤放大了神经的反应，他感到全身越来越搔痒，身下还被磨搓触碰着，速度加剧的手法逼使身体逐渐悸颤，呻引声开始高亢。

然而爆豪却突然把手指抽走了。

"呜..." 像是快感被人强行按下了暂停键，绿谷有些迷茫地张大眼睛看着对方，不自觉地轻微扭动着身体，因为一团糟的大脑只想再次体会那种从未有过的云端之感，而直觉告诉他，只要靠近身上的这个人，就可以实现这个目的。他拱起脊背，双手环住对方的肩膀，试图将自己拉近，却无意间蹭到了对方蓄势待发的欲望。

爆豪彻底到极限了。他轻吸一口气，狠狠贯穿小，一捅到底。

"啊—" 绿谷经过简单扩张了的小穴面对硕大捅开肠道的痛感还是无法适应，夹杂着一丝强迫进入的刺痛刺激四肢百骸，使他叫出声来，试图推着对方，"不、不..."

里面很温暖，也很柔软，娇嫩的肠道蠕动着裹住他的欲望，让他想狠狠地*弄身下的人。但他罕见地耐住了性子，缓缓地在他体内推送着，寻找着绿谷的敏感点。

很快，绿谷的呻吟声中忽然夹杂着一丝甜腻的快感。爆豪挺腰，一下一下的顶着身下人的敏感点，大力的撞击令深处泛起酥麻，摩擦肠壁的快感令他不停呻吟。

"嗯…...哈啊…..." 身体的燥热几乎将绿谷逼入死巷。承受体内一次次猖狂剧烈的侵入，吭出的声调断断续续，夹杂著痛苦和欢愉的呜咽声。尤其每次撞上敏感点的快乐使透明的津丝丝滑落嘴角，爆豪吻着他的嘴角，双手夹住他一边的r头揉搓，直到揉得硬挺。

"不要...不要..." 绿谷语带哭腔，因为爆豪突然停止了向那个点的撞击，只是恶意地在附近转着圈，故意避开了那个令他甘之若饴的敏感点。

"不要？不要什么？" 爆豪故意放缓速度，饶有兴致地研究着身下人的表情，绿谷大口喘着气，眼眶红红的样子让他又想起了小时候那个人跟在他身后的感觉，"说出来听听？"

红晕染透了身下人的脸，渗出薄薄的汗珠。仅存的理智尖叫着，试图让他赶紧停止，然而体内深处难以抑制的空虚感逐渐转化为疯狂攀升的欲望。他扭动着腰，声音因为正被玩弄着胸尖的手而发颤，生理的泪水止不住地滑落，"哈啊…小胜...那里…不要、不要停..."

虽然最后几个字音量低到几乎如同唇语，但这足够让爆豪疯狂了。他积蓄起力量，密集的侵犯身下人最隐秘的敏感，让一波又一波的快感席卷绿谷的理智，痉挛般地颤抖，滑下一滴滴汗珠。他高高的仰起脸，露出脖颈，脆弱的喉结随着他含糊的呻吟滑动。

想进他的体内，想看他被自己侵犯到痉挛的样子，使他从里到外彻彻底底的属于他。

"哈啊…...啊啊…太深了…..." 绿谷的双腿被大力分开着，胯部的力量全部用在撞击浑圆的臀部，令人面红心跳的拍声回响密闭仓库的每一个角落，两人结合的地方甚至发出羞耻的水声。

几欲爆发的进肠道深处，然后再也不出来，毫不留晴的搅弄内壁，拼命摩擦敏感点， 全身上下感受到如电击的刺激颤抖，令人无法承受的酸麻如潮水般再次涌现。绿谷发出哭泣的呻吟，仿佛狂风暴雨中的一页小舟，被铺天的欲望吞噬，脑内一片空白。绞紧的内壁压迫着体内的膨胀，身上人也终于爆发，大股大股的欲望刺激着敏感的内壁，直让高潮的绿谷大受刺激，二人一起喘息着攀上了云端…

…

爆豪看着对方疲惫而安稳的睡颜，下巴摩擦着怀里人的头顶，将绿谷紧紧地禁锢在怀里，透过薄薄的衣物感受膛下的心跳。

"明天你醒来后肯定会厌恶我吧…...拳打脚踢？指责苛骂？" 爆豪轻轻叹了口气，自言自语如同呓语，但声音里的酸涩出卖了他，"怎样都好，不要再丢下我一个人了，好吗？"

他的身体不易察觉地颤抖着，有滚烫的液体滴落在了绿谷的颈窝里。良久，当怀抱着他的人呼吸终于平稳后，绿谷才在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。他轻轻地在对方唇上落了一个吻，看着对方在睡梦里嘟囔了一声，然后皱着的眉一点点舒展开。

—好啊，我不会丢下你的，直到你丢下我为止。

【绿谷的妙春期^(全文15200字)^The End】


End file.
